For various reasons, including illness, injury or surgery, patients may require replacement or supplementation of their natural renal function in order to remove excess fluid or fluids containing dissolved waste products from their blood. Several procedures known for this purpose are hemodialysis, hemofiltration, hemodiafiltration and ultrafiltration.